Love at first starkid x
by khloiiboo15
Summary: Innocent Wannabe actor falls in love with a Starkid (Joe Walker) and becomes famous! And they basically love eachother forever:) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As a freshman to the city of New York, Bellatrix or known as Trixie had no relatives or family in the city or yet a roof over her head! Aiming high and hoping to make it big in showbiz Trixie wandered aimlessly around the streets hoping for some idea of where she should go. Suddenly, a blast of song shot out onto the street making her head turn instantly, so quick she got terrible whiplash leaving a searing pain down the back of her neck. Trixie was a VERY curious girl and at the age of 19 she had yet grown out of it! She tugged on her suitcase which she had dragged round with her for almost 3 hours and he arm was aching ever so and since this angelic voice was coming from a local bar she thought why not right? As she entered she almost collapsed, stood on the stage was the most cheeky faced yet hottest man she had ever seen! He had deep blue eyes which she adored and well-groomed stylishly styled brown hair. After noticing this...Charming Prince look at her and wink she foolishly played with her hair after noticing herself doing this she instantly stopped and looked into the mirror beside her. Her red hair was all windswept as it was a windy day and obviously she didn't know she'd walk into such a fine figure as him so of course she didn't make much an effort by chucking on some leggings and a baggy jumper along with her pink converse which she thought was the only decent item she was wearing. She looked back at the figure who was now grinning at her, obviously he knew she was checking her appearance and somehow his smile reassured her (no wonder with them pearly whites!) She eventually noticed she was blocking the entrance just stood there so she walked right to the front table closest to the stage and took a seat daydreaming as this figure strutted his stuff on the stage. "Excuse me can i get you anything?" Trixie snapped out of it instantly and looked up to a friendly face smiling back at her...wait is that...Becky?! Suddenly the two girls found each other screaming and hugging each other in the middle of the pub. But yet they stopped so suddenly after noticing the charmer on stage had stopped singing cause of the noise which they had created making Trixie blush terribly, she blushed so much she was almost the colour of her hair. "Sorry...Sorry please continue Joe! Erm, sorry Darren..." Becky babbled and she smiled foolishly to a black-haired man stood by the stage but that wasn't the thing on Trixie's mind "Erm..Y-Yeah sorry i-i didn't mean to interrupt your...amazing...beautiful voice..." she trailed off then noticed this Joe character blush at her words but not as much as Trixie when she realised what she'd said "Why thank you my lady" Joe mimicked as he jumped off the stage and kissed her hand making Trixie giggle uncommanded. Joe continued singing winking at Trixie every now and again and she always responded with a smile. "So what can i get you eh Trix? My good old uni friend? Since moi is your bartender" she said with a wink she ordered a vodka and coke and she ordered Becky one too since her shift was soon over they gossiped and discussed why they both came here. Both were chasing the same dream. " ugh, i didn't know the city was so big! I have no idea where to start i don't even have a apartment" as soon as that sentence left Trixie's mouth Becky squealed "Come live with me! It would be great, and i can introduce you to Joe you've been drooling over since you walked in" Becky winked and put on a girly voice "Oh Joe! Darren youhoo! Over here!" both men turned suddenly and with a pearly smile made their way over. Trixie who was having a heart attack in her seat while arguing quietly with Becky for embarrassing her but it wasn't as bad as what Becky had planned next. "Hey Joe! Hey Darren! Oh, Trix here is our apartment key. Joe knows where it is so he'll drop you off. Come on Darren where off to go see a movie" Becky grabbed her bag and tugged gently on Darren's arm while Darren looked slightly confused "We are?" he asked quizzically "Yes! We are!" She urged signaling to Darren her plan which surprisingly he understood and unfortunately Joe did too and he laughed shyly...He has a amazing laugh...so bold! "Oh..Oh! Yeah OK lets go!" They made for the door but before they left Becky turned "Oh by the way Joe that's Trixie, Trixie that's Joe. Have fun!" And she left without another word leaving Trixie and Joe sat smiling shyly to each other.

"So, your Becky's new roomie huh?" Joe asked Trixie breaking their awkward yet adorable silence. "Erm, yeah...no...i don't know, i don't know what am doing yet. Am staying for the night just so i can focus and get on my feet" Trixie replied tugging a strand of hair from her face ending her sentence with on of her classic smiles. Joe laughed quietly at her "Well... ive been low on my rent for my flat...and i have a room that's unused...so...maybe...you can be my room mate? I heard you and Becky saying you both want to be Actresses and we have 2 open spaces in Starkid..." Joe explained about Starkid, it sounded amazing! He was getting so excited! Planning her life schedule but eventually he saw the embarrassed look on her face and slowed down acting all cool "Well.. it doesn't matter if not i mean...pft whatever" and he swung on his chair, maybe a bit too far cause the next minute he was on the floor! Trixie gasped as everyone looked wide eyed "Joe! Are you OK!? Your not injured are you!? Can you get up!? Do i need to ring a ambulance ?" Trixie babbled to herself as she sat on the floor beside Joe who was...laughing? Joe was holding his sides in laughter and seeing Joe laugh made Trixie laugh too. They eventually got up after the owner of the bar had been giving them the evil look ever since Joe fell to the floor, knowing they should make their leave Trixie went into the back room with Joe to collect his belongings. "Busy day, been to 6 pubs doing acts from A very potter musical...singing with Brian(r) and Darren of course, who was MEANT to be singing after me before running into the sunset with Becky! No wonder that manger gave me the evil look...Doubt we'll be allowed in here again" This made Trixie laugh along with Joe as he skipped around the room collecting his belongings and giggling wildly almost screaming and then that cause trouble...

"OI! YOU! STOP MAKING A RACKET, COLLECT YOUR THINGS AND SLING YOUR HOOK! AND TAKE YOUR BIRD WITH YOU!" The manger marched in yelling so loud his face turned purple and of course Trixie spoke her mind no matter who it was and she simply replied "I am NOT a bird, i am a women and if you do not mind i need to use the loo and i am unable to do that if you are stood in the bathroom..." Trixie smiled and the manger looked round totally bewildered obviously not knowing her entered the wrong room and was now looking at a smiling Trixie stood near the toilet. "Oh...erm...ok not interrupting anything now am i mister?" Joe said in a childish voice and tapping the mangers shoulder making Trixie fall to the floor cross legged laughing, almost wetting herself! "RIGHT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" screamed the manger as Joe burst into fits of laughter "But...i...need...to...wee..." said Trixie gasping between laughter "YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU PISSED ME OFF! OUT! OUT! OUT!" His face now a bright scarlet and with that Joe and Trixie ran out of the bar in fits of laughter, after their laughter died down the next sentence started their uproar all over again "Great! Thanks Joe, now i cant pee" and with that the walked to the nearest bagel store to grab a bagel...and to pee. As they walked home hand in hand Trixie answered Joe's question. The answer that starts off this twisted love affair between two perfect actors. The answer of which makes are story begin...  
"Yes Joe, i will become your room mate" Whispered Trixie with a small smile, and this made Joe smile the biggest he'd ever smiled and he dragged her into his arms as they slowly swayed under the moonlight before parting ways with a simple kiss...

**Thanks so much for waiting Molly! This is dedicated to you i hope you love it!;)xxxx and i hope everyone else does too!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becky's Appartment.**

The next morning Trixie woke in utter most excitement but strangely she didn't know why. It was at that moment she remembered the best day of her life which had happened 24 hours previously when she met the most stunning man in her entire life. Joe Walker. It was something about him that made her swoon and how her heart melted for him, oh how she wanted to be held in his tight embrace again just like the one they encountered before they parted. As she relived the magical night in her mind she slid down the fuchsia pink satin silk sheets as she giggled flirtatiously. At that moment she shot up straight, where was she? she couldn't remember where she walked to last night or how she got into this strange room, she suspected because she was all loved up with Joe's tender kiss he gave her. Just then Becky walked in with a smile from ear to ear as she lent on the wall and folded her arms "Well well well, busy much last night?" Trixie looked confused as she doesn't remember seeing Becky at all when she came home last night.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked politely which made Becky laugh "Oh please Trix don't act all innocent! Darren kept his Facebook logged on last night and ive been talking to Joe pretending to be Darren since 7 this morning he told me all about you little love birds !" Becky winked at Trixie as she laughed cheekily, Trixie blushed and showed a small smile but then something Becky had said earlier made Trixie look at her in shock "Wait...If Darren's Facebook is logged on here...That means he must have been here last night with YOU and you were both ALONE!?" Becky bit her lip and didn't look her in the eye "ANYWAY! I can show you the sneaky little convo we had..." Becky said slowly waiting for Trixie to echo 'yes please!' "Becky! It was bad you pretended to be Darren in the first place! No, i REFUSE to sink to your level!" Trixie said instantly after stamping her foot, crossing her arms and shoving her nose in the air.

Becky sighed, "Oh well, guess you'll never know what he thinks of you... especially your arse!" Trixie shot an instant glance at Becky and rushed past Becky almost knocking her for six and ran into Becky's room screaming " I MUST KNOW!" and this made Becky slide down the wall laughing so much her sides ached and she clenched them wheezing. When Becky walked into the room after finally composing herself she was already scrolling down to their latest conversation;

Today  
7.01am  
Joe Walker: Hey Darren, you seeing Becky again today cause I kinda wouldn't mind bumping into that friend of hers if you know what am saying;)  
7.02am  
Darren Cris: haha! Yeah i get you mate i get you;) Ermm yeah I think so and you know where their apartment is stop being such a lazy jackass and go yourself?:D  
7.30am  
Joe Walker: Sorry dude, was in shower, and say what?!  
7.35am  
Darren Cris: Erm how about "Hey is Trixie there?" that's what most normal people would say...:L  
7.39am  
Joe Walker: Hey dude don't get cocky! Oh and your new profile pic, your tie looks a little dodgy bro;)and yeah could do but where i meant to take her?  
7.42am  
Darren Cris: FUCK THE TIE!;) Erm well think, its Trixie, what she like?  
7.49am  
Joe Walker: Sorry was getting dressed and well she's cute,funny shy, loves a laugh and has a sweet arse! Man you seen it? hard to focus with that in your face;)  
7.50am  
Darren Cris: Wait...you were speaking nakedO.O? and well dude I don't look at her arse! I stare at Becky's;) You should know that dude! Dont get creepy :D  
7.54am  
Joe Walker: Erm yeah why not? Not like you can see me;) and ok we've classified they've got the best buts ever! And sorry :( You know what? I will go see Trixie ill take her to go meet the others!;) You in bro? Bring Becks she's also an aspiring actress i think they'll both get on great with Brian(R)'s lass, Chloë is it?;)  
7.57am  
Darren Cris: Gross dude:D and yeah we should, it be great! And Chloe your closest friend don't act dumb:D she's so outgoing i think they'll get on great ill text Becks now and you message the others we'll go meet them at 11?  
7.59am  
Joe Walker: Yeah, good;) see you then yeah? Dont quit on me dude;)  
8.01am  
Darren Cris: Yeah see you then;)

Joe Walker is offline but you can still send Joe a message

Trixie glanced at the clock and her heart skipped a beat it was 10.20am leaving her 40 minutes to get showered, get dressed, put on her make up, pack her bag and have a little snack all before Joe gets here. Trixie shot straight into the Bathroom since Becky had already got a shower and Becky just smiled and started to call Darren telling him everything that has happened and what is going to occur. After her shower Trixie got out and padded softly into her room unpacking her hairdryer and make-up and started to blow dry her hair. After she blow dried her hair she brushed it into place as her fiery red hair fell softly on her shoulders in a wavy pattern which Trixie loved about her hair. She carefully put on her mascara and cherry red lip gloss and a little eye shadow before picking out her outfit for today. She finally settled on a Blue galaxy cross top since it showed her slender figure perfectly along with some peace sign leggings even adding a black fashion scarf for effect on her outfit before finally slipping into her blue glitter converse.

She looked into the mirror and smiled just checking to see if this young sexy red-head was actually her. After confirming so she picked up her Gucci bag and put in her Iphone5 along with her Gucci purse which was a gift from her form tutor in Uni since she was her favorite student and they keep in touch, then along with her make up incase she needs a touch up and some other shit us girls carry around in our bags. She walked out of her room and noticed Becky stood there waiting wearing a white vest top with sparkle black leggings with a baggy black zip-up jumper which was left unzipped and sparkly white converse which were stunning! Becky's blonde hair was brushed and pinned carefully to one side and her make up was so detailed! Making her blue eyes stand out perfectly.  
Becky smiled at Trixie "Trixie you look beautiful!" and she walked over and hugged her "So do you Becky! Darren will fall head of heels for you!" Both girls giggled to themselves before helping themselves to a banana and treacle bagel before slumping down on the sofa, Becky looked at her watch "Ready with 5 minutes to spare. And we thought it was impossible" she said licking her lips as the treacle slowly dripped down onto her lips "Ugh, this is so gonna ruin my make up..." just then there was a knock at the door, the girls instantly wrapped their bagels up in cling film and checked their reflection before opening the door.

"Hey trix! Hey Becks, thought we'd introduce you to the gang at Starkid...You going somewhere?" Joe smiled at us both with Darren tagging along behind, just then he looked us up and down "Erm no why?" Trixie asked slightly confused at what could of gave him that idea "Well you look a bit dolled up for just walking round your apartment id be still in my boxers!" Joe laughed and Trixie blushed as she imagined Joe in his boxers..."Anyway you coming?" Joe got back onto the subject and Trixie could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer, but come to think of it, no one would say no to Joe! "Of course!" Trixie burst out saying as both the girls linked arms with the boys and made their way to the convertible outside. Joe and Trixie hopped into the front as Darren and Becky jumped into the back and they set off for Starkid Mansion. "As a Starkid you will automatically move here you two, me and Darren live here but now and again we stay at our apartments if need be" and Joe's smile slowly vanished as if it was painful speaking of having to spend nights at his apartment which worried Trixie ever so but since it looked like a painful subject she thought it was best to leave it be.

**Later On, Half way Though The Journey To Starkid HQ.**

Just then Darrens phone rang as he looked at the number "Its Chloë, shall i answer it?" Darren asked Joe which Trixie found slightly odd since it wasnt exactly up to Joe whether or not Darren answered his phone "Yeah yeah see what she has to say! Brian text me saying she's on cloud 9 so it should be quite entertaining" Joe glanced at Trixie giving her a wink, Darren looked worriedly at his phone before slowly pressing the 'accept call' button just then a girl's voice boomed into the open air "WAZZUP DARREN! WOOOOOOOP! HOWS MY COUSIN THEN EH?" Chloe voice echoed into the air as Joe, Becky and Trixie howled with laughter as Darren looked slightly embarrassed "Hey Chloë! Hows things at Starkid HQ?" Joe asked since Darren was shocked for words " O to the M to the G! Joe? Joe Walker is that YOU!" Chloë squealed into hysterical laughter making Trixie laugh along with her "Yeah Chloë its me, hows Bri?" Joe asked trying not to burst into laughter along with the others "Brian's amazing! Still as hot as ever" Chloë started saying before having the phone pulled out of her hands by Brian.

"Ok babes calm down! Hey Brian here" Suddenly a males voice answered the phone and of course the first one to speak was Darren after 5 minutes of silence "JESUS CHRIST BRIAN! What you gave her?" Darren asked in an angry joking way "Dunno mate, one minute she had a hangover in bed, next minute she had a WKD and slid down the banisters" Brian broke into hysterics over the phone "Dude! Make sure she doesn't hurt herself remember what happened last time!" Darren said suddenly agitated, after Darren made his statement everyone was silent except from the excited screams of Chloë deep in the background "Ok Brian see you in about 10 minutes?" Joe corrupted the silence "Erm yeah...ok mate" Brian answered sheepishly before putting down the phone.  
For the rest of the ride, everyone was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside Starkid HQ**

When they arrived Darren and Becky walked up to the door, well Darren was more speed walking nothing made much sence since the car ride Trixie guessed she was missing out on something big and Trixie looked at Joe. If she wanted answers its best to ask now, if she hits a soft spot with anyone else its sure to cause trouble "Erm Joe?" Trixie asked shyly knowing she would have to word it carefully "Mhm?" he replied signaling her to go on, Trixie grasped his wrist softly making him stop and look at her curiously "About the car ride, am abit confused about somethings...You see you seemed a little down when you said you had to sleep at your apartment if need be and after the tention between Darren and Brian everything became awkward. What happened?" Trixie finally managed to ask the fatal question hoping she had chosen the right words for this sore subject.  
Joe sighed "Trixie i..." Trixie knew he'd try and back out of giving a answer so she interupted him almost immediantly "Joe i know its a soft spot for you all but i need to know, if i accidently bring it up to someone else it could make matters worse!" Joe looked at her apolectically "Your right...Well it started when Brian, me and Darren had a huge arguement. You see Chloe is a such a party animal and we had a huge party to celebrate the success of A Very Potter Musical." Joe looked to the ground before continuing "Chloe thought it would be a good idea to play drinking games...But unfortunately it all went wrong. Chloe became ill and passed out, everyone thought she had just fallen asleep but whenshe didnt wake up the next morning we knew something was up.

She went into hospital, only to be checked up on, nothing serious but Brian and Darren got stressed since it was Brian's girlfriend and Darren's cousin but also Chloe's one of my closest friends, We all argued blaming one another for not noticing something sooner, ever since we've never properly saw eye to eye the same as we used too...We all used to be so close. It affected Chloe i think out of us all when she came home, seeing her boyfriend,cousin and closest friend argue over a terrible accident which no one could of ever seen coming...Shes been trying to fix it ever since. Shes got round me and Brian and we've now never been closer but...I wish i could say the same for Brian and Darren..."  
After saying this he looked over to the door as Brian and Chloe had bursted out to great them as Chloe gave Darren and Becky a huge hug, Brian shook Becky's hand but as Chloe hung onto Brians arm to get him to come over to Darren he tensed and Darren and Brian gave each other a cold stare before Darren took Beckys hand and showed her into the mansion as Becky gave a apolegetic look to Chloe she shut the door closed behind her, leaving Chloe with sadness filled in her eyes. Brian whispered into her ear, he must of told her we was stood there cause instantly she put on a big smile and ran over dragging Brian with her. "Joe! Its amazing to see you! Is this Trixie? Shes stunning! Welcome both of you!" Chloe gave Joe a hug before turning to Trixie and giving her a hug as well. Brian gave Joe a bro hug "Hey mate! Good drive? You must be Trixie?"

Brian looked at Trixie with a smile and shook her hand "Nice to meet you both!" Trixie answered with a smile, Chloe acted as if nothing happened, Trixie wished she could hide her emotions as well as Chloe...Maybe she could help sort out this mess? If only she could be alone with Chloe to ask her how she felt on the situation... "Trixie shall i show you round?" Trixie came back from her thoughts to see Chloe looking at her smiling as Brian was stood behind her giving her a hug from behind making Chloe giggle "Brian please!" Then Brian swung her round and kissed her. Joe looked at Trixie who smiled at him "They're such a beautiful couple!" Joe nodded in agreement before tugging Brian away "Come on Bri, let her go youve had her all this time let the two girls have some time alone! You have her all night remember" Joe winked at Brian as he laughed along with Chloe so Trixie joined in too as they parted seprate ways "Hey! Lets go to the Starkid Stables!" Chloe bubbled before gently grabbing Trixies wrist and tugged her to follow.

**Starkid Stables**

Chloe shows Trixie to a long line of Stables each containing a unique yet very beautiful horse, "These two are my favourite! Very trustworthy, that ones Rio... and thats Treacle both very strong middle aged horses! Take your pick" Chloe makes a graceful hand gesture towards two beautiful tall horses. Rio was a dark black stallion with dark brown mane and tail and has a tanned star on his left eye. Treacle on the other hand was a graceful ginger female horse with blondish mane and tail with a white spot over her right eye. It was a hard choice but eventually Trixie settled on the horse which caught her eye the most "Its so hard! There both beautiful!" Chloe hums a answer and nods her head in agreement "But i think ill choose...Rio" Trixie smiles to Chloe who warmly smiled back at her "Good choice! Very trusty horse, be careful of your actions though... If hes too over cautious he could injure you" Trixie nods proving she understood as Chloe calls over the two horses they trot over and stay obediantly still as Chloe fastened on their harnesses and other riding equipment.

"So Chloe...Joe told me about the insident a while ago, during the celebration of A Very Potter Musical. You became ill if i remember correctly and the boys fell out cause of it. He didnt go into great detail so i was hoping i could get your view of it" Trixie eventually had the courage to say, Chloe stayed silent for a minute, possibly thinking over what she could say "Yeah, it was hard, no one had ever seen anything like it. No one has ever argued in Starkid Mansion. Ever. We've all always gotten on so well. But my stupid mistake ruined everything like always" Chloe fiercely yanked while tightening Treacle's harness "Sorry Treacle" she mumbled as Treacle nieghed disapprovingly. "What do you mean "like always" Trixie asked , the more she knew the more confused she got. Chloe took a deep breath in and spoke, sounding as if she was reading from a script "Nothing. Whats done is done, no one can edit or delete what happened in the past all everyone can do is move on and hope it fixes itself in its course" and with that she clamped her mouth shut. Trixie knew she wouldnt get anymore answers so she changed the subject "What can you tell me about Joe?"

"You like him i guess" Chloe looked up and smiled, her emotions changed in a instant. "VERY good friend of mine, funny lad, great actor, sweet to the bone he is! Hes stunning, well Brian is better in my opinion but whatever floats your boat!" As Chloe looked at Trixie at the end of her sentence both girls howled with laughter. "Do you think he likes me?" Trixie asked, blushing like a tomato "Course he does! Ive only seen you two together once but i can tell. Its magic, take it from me, me and Brian have been together for 5 weeks and they've been the best 5 weeks of my life!" Chloe screamed this sentence loudly as she jumped on the back of Treacle who nieghed along with Chloe's war cry. Trixie jumped on top of Rio thanks to much practise as a child and they rode like the wind onto the plains of the mansion. Chloe's chocolate brown hair blew furiously in the wind. Her sparkling blue eyes popping with excitment as her turqoise one shoulder jumper blew along with her hair since it was quiet baggy. Along with her jumper she wore denum shorts with tights and on her feet blue nike blazers and she too had a black fashion scarf on for effect. Trixie smiled as Chloe looked back at her and they laughed in the wind.

"Look its the boys! Lets sneek up on them!" Trixie whispered to Chloe as their run turned into a canter. "Great idea! Lets go round the back and up the side" Chloe consulted Trixie as she showed her directions. Both girls quietly trotted round the back of the mansion, making sure they were on the grass so they didnt make any noise. Trixie stiffled a giggle as Chloe smiled and put her finger to her lips while also trying to stop herself giggling. They stopped at the edge of the wall, Brian and Joe just feets away around the corner just then they heard Joe starts to speak in a very stern voice Trixie never heard him speak before. "Its hid here? In the mansion! How the fuck did it get here, do you know how dangerous thats gunna be!?" slowly Joe started to quietly yell, showing his frustration but trying not to make a comosion "I know Joe! Dont get angry mate, we've got to be focused. Brian also knows along with Lauren but apart from that no one else knows" Brian said in a sleek tone "Yeah and its gunna stay just us 4 knowing, we cant worry the others and Chloe, shes a close friend but she cant keep her mouth shut for the life of her" Chloe took a sharp inhale and tears pricked her eyes and she looked hurt. Trixie pats her confortingly "Oi, mate thats my girlfriend you talking about, but to be honest i dont think we can put anymore stress on her. Shes struggling enough coping with me and Darren never mind anything else" Brian's tone sounded caring and Chloe instantly felt more cheered up but still hurt. "What about Trixie and Becky? Its not fair to tell them and not Chloe" Brian added instantly after his last statement sounding paranoid now.

Suddenly Rio nieghed aggressively "RIO NO!" Chloe screamed as Rio bucked and Trixie, who was now screaming went flying stright into the ground below as Rio ran off, Trixie lay curled in a ball on the floor. "Trixie! Trixie! Are you ok? Am so sorry Trixie i really am, am so sorry!" Chloe was yelling small tears rolling down her eyes. "Trixie! Are you ok?!" Joe was running towards them and kneeled right next Trixie putting her in his arms as Brian comforted Chloe who was still saying 'Am so sorry Trixie.' "Ill take Chloe inside, you better call Lauren to come sort Treacle and Rio out" Brian stated, picking Chloe up bridal style andd carrying her into the house. Joe pulled out his phone and typed in a number and held it to his ear "Hey Lauren? are you near Starkid Mansion? Great, can you come sort out Treacle and Rio, Rio kinda got outta control and bucked Trixie off. Chloe's in a too emotional state to collect them." Joe was quiet for a minute and then he smiled "Thanks Lauren! Your the best, see you soon" and Joe put down his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Right! Now time to get you sorted! Does anything hurt?" Joe looked down at her and smiled as he asked her the question "Erm. Yeah my ankle!" Trixie winced as she tried to move her right foot but failed. Joe started to examine it as Trixie cried in pain "Ok ok, shush calm down. Ill call the doctor but first lets get you inside. Joe picked up Trixie bridal style and carried her into the mansion. It was a fashionable but grand building and was huge! Trixie imagined herslef walking round endlessly after getting lost in one of the many rooms. Eventually they arrived at a door that had words carved on the front saying 'Joe Walker's Room Of Wonders' which made Trixie giggle. When they got inside it was a dark scarlett room, well everything in it was scarlett. Including so luxurious scarlett silk bedding which Trixie adored. "Ok, this is your room" Joe carefully place her on the bed before putting the duvet over her, Trixie looked at Joe confused "But it said your room on the door" she asked pointing to the door. Joe smiled "Yeah i know" Joe answered while picking up his phone for the second time "Then how is it..." Trixie began to ask before Joe inturrupted her "Your sharing with me of course!" Joe said winking at Trixie which made Trixie blush like a fushia and as Joe watch her do so he laughed and began to blush too. It was silent for a while before Joe began to speak "Hello, can i have a doctor come out to Starkid Mansion?"

Turns out Trixie had broken her ankle, the doctor gave Trixie some crutches and some painkillers to take one in a morning and one at night. The doctors vist was quiet short and sweet which Trixie took as a good thing since she hates doctors. When they were alone Trixie thought it would be good to ask Joe about the conversation he and Brian had. "Joe, if you dont mind me asking, since were alone, What was the item you and Brian were discussing which is appartently hidden in the mansion?" Trixie asked, she was getting braver at asking questions, which is a good thing since she had a slight suspision she will have to ask loads more in the future. Joe stopped and looked at her, his face now very serious and his tone sharp and strict "How much did you here..." He said giving Trixie a scary look making Trixie less confident "I heard enough, what is hidden here? and why is it here?" replied Trixie who began to think she was being a bit nosy for his liking.  
"Nothing. Its nothing" He stated quickly before sitting down in a beanbag in the corner of the room "Well its obviously something or it wouldnt be much of a big deal, and by the tone of your voice and your never ending glares its a huge deal" Trixie smiled hoping for Joe to smile back. But he didnt. "Trixie look it doesnt matter ok! If i wanted you to know i would of obviously told you! You dont need to know the whole history of Starkid before coming here just drop it ok!" Joe said though gritted teeth obviously very aggitated "But Joe i..."Trixie began to speak before Joe stood in such fast motion it scared Trixie ever so "TRIXIE I SAID DROP IT! IT DOESNT MATTER! YOU DO NOT AND NEVER NEED, TO KNOW!" Joe yelled before marching out of the room leaving Trixie highly upset and alone.

Trixie sat there, thinking about what had just happened and how Joe had got so wound up about this mysterious object that she didnt really keep an eye on time. When Trixie finally had the thought to look up at her clock it was 9.57pm she had been sat their for almost an hour. Just then a surprising knock at the door broke Trixie out of her long gazes once again. "Trixie its us... Becky and Chloe can we come in?" It was Becky's voice who spoke and she slowly opened the door, Chloe's eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying she did and in her hands she had a beautiful shell box "Here Trix, its for you... To say sorry about what happened" Chloe sniffed, holding out the box to Trixie "Oh Chloe its beautiful! You didnt have to! It wasnt your fault it was a horrible accident nothing else!" Trixie smiled at Chloe and Chloe smiled back and sat at the edge of the bed as Becky dived on the bed next to Trixie.

"So what happened? Chloe told me about what you heard from Brian and Joe's convo... Wierd huh?" Chloe and Trixie nodded, and Trixie thought it would be best if she told the girls what happened with Joe. "I asked Joe about it, he changed so suddenly! He was so calm and nice then he just snapped into a stern,strict creature...Someone i didnt even know" Trixie shuddered as she remembered the horrific memory of an hour ago. "Why what happened what did he say?" Both girls were egar to here what happened and 'Joe's Evil Side' they called it "He started off calm, and i asked him what was hidden and he refused to answer me properly and i kept pestering him for a answer and he just yelled saying it didnt matter and how i didnt need to know and stormed out!" Trixie looked at the door as if she was sat their watching him leave again. "Wow...I've heard of Joe being aggitated but never has he yelled at anyone! This must be serious..." Chloe whispered as the girls gave each other a worried look. The door swung open and Joe walked in, still wearing the same serious expression and he stood at the door "Out" he said sternly to Chloe and Becky "Joe whats wrong ive never seen you like this..." Chloe was cut off but Joes immediantly loud tone "I SAID...Get out" Chloe and Becky instantly shot up and gave Trixie a worried look "Bye Trixie..." Becky said sadly and Joe slammed the door behind them. Leaving Joe sharply inhaling and exhaling with his fists clenched. Trixie didnt know what to say to him...She was on her own...


	4. Chapter 4

Joe eventually calmed down but he nor Trixie shared any conversation, Trixie just laid there tucked away in the covers and Joe talked on the computer till early hours and he eventually came to bed. Trixie closed her eyes and breathed heavily pretending to be asleep as Joe came right up to her face to check if she was sleeping. His lips brushed againest hers as he slowly went to kiss her before retreating to his side of the bed, he climbed into bed and grabbed Trixie round her waist and pulled her close as she felt his body press tightly againest her back. Trixie exhaled as she relaxed in his arms as she slowly drifted into sleep...

When Trixie woke up Joe was gone, she sat up swiftly and looked around the room there was no sign of a note or anything. Trixie sat up and held her head in her hands before proceeding to get up, she decided not to get changed yet but to stay in her comfy pink onzie and make her way over to Chloe's room. She opened the door quietly since she didnt know if anyone else was asleep before walking down the corridor reading door signs as she went 'Joeys room...Brian and Laurens room...Darren and Beckys room...Chloe and Brians Room' She stopped suddenly outside a door that had the following carved on it 'Brian and Chloes Room-Room of water' This title was quiet strange Trixie thought so she slowly lifted up her hand and knocked twice. Knock knock. "Come in! If your looking for Brian he isnt in!" Obviously Chloes voice echos out of the room in a friendly tone, Trixie slowly opens the door and finds Chloe sat at a desk in the left corner of the room as Trixie entered she span round on the spinny chair and smiled "Trixie! Great your here!"

Chloe got up and hugged Trixie as she entered. The room was a beautiful teal and white with water decorations everywhere like shells, pearls etc. When Chloe let her go she dragged her over to the desk "Look what i found snooping around in the library, its a book on all history of Starkid from the beginning of time!" Trixie took in every detail of the book, it had a golden spine and beautiful golden swirls on the cover and the title was engraved in gold and very simple 'Starkidian History:The Beginnings' Chloe began turning the pages just as the door opened, both spun around in shock and hid the book behind their backs. They didnt believe anyone else would enter at this time, but at their relief it was only Becky. "Hey guys! Just thought id check on yo-" she stopped mid sentence and tried to look behind their backs and points "Erm, Whats behind your backs?" She asked quizically as Chloe and Trixie shut the door and drag her to the desk "Its the complete history of Starkid from the beginning..." Chloe started off "It could tell us whats hidden here, why and whats so important about it" Trixie finished. Becky looked at Chloe then Trixie "Then...What we waiting for? Lets read it!" All three girls start quickly flicking though pages when they here footsteps walking up the hall, they all stand in silence as the footsteps get closer...and closer...and ,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap. Eventually they walk past the room and fade into the distance.

"Phew! That was so close!" Trixie whispered, falling back into the chair "Yeah...Someone should stand gaurd" Becky stated, both Chloe and Trixie look at Becky as Becky whines "Why me?" Becky continues to whine "Because your less suspitious! If Brian or Joe sees any of us two, they'll know somethings up" Chloe told Becky as if reminding her of yesturday. Becky looked at Trixie hoping she would back her up "Sorry Becks, shes got a point" Becky sighed "Fine! You two owe me a long explanation after this!" Becky whined but still had a smile on her face, left without another word. "Right, back to buisness, we know what were looking for right?" Chloe looked at Trixie, her expression showed she was just as worried as Trixie was "Right!" Trixie agreed as the two girls smiled and flicked though the pages...

Half an hour went by and just when they was about to give up they stumbled across it "Chloe look! The Starkidian Ritious Amulet!" Trixie whispered a scream patting Chloes arm vigerously and pointing at a emaculet speed. "Good work Trix! I think this is it!" Chloe grabbed the lamp and brought it closer to the opposite side of the book where Trixie was looking "What does it say?" Chloe asked Trixie eagerly "Well..." Trixie tugged a piece of stranded hair behind her ear "It says...'The Starkidian Ritious Amulet is a treasure worshipped by starkids all over the world, the amulet was owned by the creator of starkid Alec Krengal Starkidian.." Chloe stiffled a giggle at the name "After 20 years of picking out his top aqquaintences Alec shortly died of a unknown disease... The problem was he never actually picked who would take over as leader of Starkid and all 20 starkidians began to argue... The youngest starkid Julius Horris Halger was believed to have stolen the amulet and flee the country of Egypt coming to America before settling in Starkid Mansion which is still standing and within it appart from generations of starkidians lies the Starkidian Ritious Amulet which is rumored to bring good luck to all who surrounds it..."

Both girls sat down and looked at eachother "Wow... i cant believe something from our ansestors lies beneath us..."Chloe sighed tearing out the pages and shutting the book "Or near us" Trixie glanced around the room as if the amulet would pop out of no where... Then Becky burst into the room panicking "There coming! Joe...Brian...There coming! Hide!" The girls scrambled furiously around the room trying to hide themselves as the footsteps come closer the girls began to panic now worse then ever, suddenly Trixie looks around pleaing for a sudden idea to jump into her head, just then she looks down at the bed...which is big enough to cover 3 people! "Under the bed!" Trixie whispers as Becky crawls under the bed in the middle as Trixie and Chloe crawl under to the sides just in time too as the door opens...

"What are we going to do Joe?!" The girls heard Brians voice...He sounded alarmed and scared "JOE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" The next minute Brian was screaming as he sat in a chair head in his hands his beautiful brown eyes now glassy and scared looking " I dont know! Brian i dont know! If they find it we're done for..." Joes voice sounds wobbly and afraid, whos they? The girls glance at each other in confusion "Hide the box. Hide the box! We've got to hide the box!" Brian screams as he shakes the box wildly at Joe "Brian calm down! Dont shake the box like that, pass it here!" Joe grabs the box and stores it under a floorboard under the carpet "Whats gunna happen to us..." Brian asks Joe, tears now spilling out his eyes "Nothing. They'll be after those who matter most to us..." Joe swallows hard and tries to fight back tears "No...Not them please god no!"

Brian falls to the floor his hands at the back of his head "We have to protect them we need to find the girls!" Joe yelled dragging Brian up off the floor and shakes his shoulders "think Brian think! Where will Chloe and Trixie be!?" Their looking for us... I looked at Chloe do we get up? Do we tell them where here? But before we had chance the door swung open "Where is it?! Wheres the amulet tell us now or we'll find them little girlfriends of yours and wont let em off lightly!" A masked man came in and screamed to them as the second masked man tied them up "You wont hurt them! We wont let you!" Joe screamed as they yanked at the ropes, the masked men laughed "Ha! Keep telling yourself that pretty boy!" the girls looked at each other in horror, they were after the amulet...Suddenly Trixie realised how dusty it was under here, Trixie looked horrified shes allergic to dust... Suddenly she sneezed and the room fell silent...

A second later Trixie's hair was yanked as one masked man pulled her out from under the bed and the second masked man yanked Chloe's hair and pulled them up. "Are these the beautys you wanted to protect so much?" The masked man teased the boys as the two girls were gagged and tight to a chair "Derick...Get the contraption" The first masked man asked his partner and the two smirked their evil eyes glinting in the dim lighting. "Let them go you bastards!" Joe screamed "Hurt them and i swear ill kill you, you fucking motherfuckers!" Brian yelled but no matter how hard they yelled or what they yelled they just smirked "Id watch your mouth and tell us where the amulet is if you want these two beautys to see their wedding day!" The girls had guns pressed to the centre of their forehead and tied in place with the trigger tied with string so if pulled the bullet would go stright into their skull and kill them...

Chloe began to scream and Trixie screamed not long after the masked men tightened Chloes gag making her eyes water and she began to cry, Trixie was screaming now full pelt till the masked man also tightened her gag giving her a terrible burn on the side of her cheeks making her cry in pain "DONT YOU DARE HURT HER!" Joe yelled now pulling at the ropes in great distress "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING TOSSER!" Brian screamed also pulling at his ropes in terrible distress as the masked men stood and laughed. Basking in the sick thrill of others pain..."Now, are you gunna be good and tell us where the Amulet is?" said the first masked man who took the gag of Chloe's face revealing red bloody marks across her face making Brian yell in anger "I-I dont know where it is..." Chloe stammered though tears "LIER!" yelled the killer as he pinched one of her sore cheeks making the blood slide out of her cheeks quicker and he quickly muffled her screams with the gag. Trixie was furious, how can no one here whats happening!? The masked man turned to her "Mhmm, what about you? Are you gunna be a good girl and tell us?"

The masked man untied her gag revealing her bloody cheeks making Joe scream even more abuse at them, "I dont know...Even if i did why would i tell you!?" She yelled at him biting the side of his hand making the masked man withdrawl his hand seething in pain "You cocky little bitch!" He seethed sliding the knife down one cheek cutting her and she bit her tounge in pain "STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HER!" Joe yelled tears pouring out of his eyes while he continue to try and release himself to stop her torture as the masked man began tying her gag muffling her words and screams he laughed "Bold words for a man who darent tell her..." The masked man looked a Joe who was now in shock "Shut up now..." Joe was seething "She cant know!" Joe now looked at him with a plea in his eyes..."Well...we will let you all live and ill keep your secret if you tell me..." The masked man came right up to his face " . " Joe looked at him pain and fear in his eyes before finally opening his mouth " .Know" The masked man got up and turned instantly...  
"Wrong answer!"  
BANG! Becky inhaled sharply...  
No one knew she was still under the bed...


End file.
